1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sealing arrangement consisting of face walls, the latter being pressed against each other, of two construction parts made of concrete, reinforced concrete or the like, in particular of tunnel tube segments, as well as of a strand-shaped sealing member consisting of elastomeric material (i.e., of rubber or rubber-like plastic), for sealing the gap between the construction parts or tunnel tube segments, whereby the sealing has a base part which, in relation to the sealing part, is widened on both sides, forming flanges, and which, by means of said flanges and suitable additional anchoring parts, is fastened on one of the two face walls of the construction parts or tunnel tube segments, whereas the sealing part, which is joined with the base part as one piece, has a trapezoidal shape, viewed cross sectionally, namely with decreasing width and tapering of the lateral flanks in relation to the base part, said sealing part sealing the gap when the construction parts or tunnel tube segments are pressed together.
2. The Prior Art
Sealing arrangements of the type specified above are known for all sorts of different application purposes, whereby particularly the scope of application in tunnel construction is considered in detail in the following, whereby the tunnel tube segments are particularly floating-in elements (DE-C 31 01 332).
For sealing the gap between two floating-in elements, one face side is fitted in each case with a sealing frame (face seal) made of elastomeric material. The part piece lowered last is pulled against its predecessor, which is already mounted fixed, until a first sealing is obtained. After the water has then be pumped from the chamber between the two face walls of the floating pieces, the element lowered last is then pushed by the external water pressure against its neigbor with such a force that the face seal undergoes its final compression, and a complete sealing is thus produced.